spiltbloodandtakennamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kjarlii Ana Thema
Kjarlii Ana Thema '''(or just '''Kjarlii Thema) is an evil descendant of Lamia, who has a habit of trying to resurrect evil murderers. History Not much is known about Kjarlii, except that she knew Kishi Gankyu at one stage, and she is a descendant of Lamia, meaning that Kjarlii may be related to Qarones in a way. She knows Ani and Shimai, a sibling pair that worked for Kjarlii to help bring Lamia back, but they abandon her after Lamia is defeated. Appearance/Persona Kjarlii has magenta hair, and her powers seemed to be based on fire as she has a fire sword, and can appear and vanish in a burst of flames. However, she also has the ability to resurrect people, and can spit acid that burns to the bone. Her personality is mean, demanding and murderous, and she will do whatever it takes to reach her goal. Season 2 20: The Battle of Niji Kjarlii, here, is merely a background character with no dialogue. She is at StarFish Cove, trying to make a living by selling grapefruit, but isn't succeeding. It is unknown what she does during the battle though. Season 3 24: Skies of Regret Back in Sanso, Kjarlii is accompanied by Ani and Shimai, killer siblings, and Kishi Gankyu. They meet up with Leon Raion and Neon Raion, who have come to work for her. She explains about the Garasu-Gap, and that they must obtain it from a Byford nightclub known as the Ghastly Reflection. 28: The Past Wreaks of Loss... After gaining the Garasu-Gap, Kjarlii does a special ritual which opens a portal from Dimension Mira to Dimension Sanso, freeing Lamia once again. Kjarlii is revealed to be a descendant of Lamia, and Lamia agrees to not destroy Kjarlii and her gang. 29: DoppelGangers As Lamia starts destroying the world, starting from Perth City, Kjarlii, Gankyu, Ani, Shimai, Neon and Leon watch in dismay. Kjarlii's group members start to question whether they should've brought back Lamia or not, and Kjarlii insists that Lamia will spare them. 30: City Skirmish Lamia turns on Kjarlii, and the DoppelGanger army begins attacking everyone, including Kjarlii and the gang. Kjarlii and Shimai fight side by side, Kjarlii fighting with her fire sword. After Lamia is defeated, Ani and Shimai abandon her, and Kjarlii, Leon and Neon go to prison. ''Crimson'' Chapter Eight: Fire Goblet Kjarlii and Leon are seen in prison, playing Go Fish. Kjarlii wants to get out of prison, as she is in there for fifty years for treason. Leon says that Kjarlii was the one who got them into this mess, so she's gonna get them out. Season 4 32: Survival of the Fittest Kjarlii, Leon and Neon eventually escape prison. When Midori and Holly find the crystals, Kjarlii reveals her presence, ordering Midori and Holly to leave or she will kill them. Kjarlii reveals new powers, like the ability to spit acid and resurrect people. A huge fight ensues, which ends in Midori blowing up the cave with a bomb. It is unknown whether Kjarlii survives the explosion or not. Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys